1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method thereof, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus is known that receives input from a coordinate input apparatus (such as a touch panel). In this sort of information processing apparatus, when a user touches a target item (object) in a display screen with a finger or an instructing body (for example, a pen), that object is selected, and the object moves following movement of the finger or the like. However, in this case, if the object is small, the finger may unintentionally hide the object.
Consequently, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-051908 discloses technology whereby, such that a finger does not hide an object, a cursor is displayed shifted by a predetermined distance from a touched position, and the object displayed at the position of the cursor is selected and moved.
With the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-051908, the cursor is displayed at a position shifted from the position of the finger, so it is necessary for the user to perform an object moving operation after matching the position of the cursor to the object. That is, when moving the object by a drag operation, the user must first move the cursor to the position where the object is displayed, and then confirm selection of the object. Therefore, operation is more complicated than in a method in which the object itself is touched to select the object.